


Game of Thrones: Futanari on Female One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Deepthroating, Drugged Sex, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reupload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Reupload]So I deleted my old account and all its stories after a bit of a stressed period but I’m back and I’m gonna re-upload the stories I still have and then maybe continue writing stuff____________________________________The ladies of GoT are packing a little something extra under their skirts, dresses and breeches and are eager to show it off.tags are in the start of the chapters
Relationships: Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Asha Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Margaery Tyrell, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Cersei/Margaery: From Golden Rose to Lioness’s Sheath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags
> 
> Futanari, Mind Break, Drugging, Impregnation, Breeding, Imagined Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess I’m back to this

Margaery Tyrell, the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach, took a calming breath and put on the brightest smile she could as she neared her destination. Her walk came to an end when she faced the carved dark red wooden door. She already noted the lack of any guards in this corridor and many of the more recent ones she’d passed through on her way here which was highly irregular and there was no doubt in her mind as to who was responsible, and though slightly wary and hesitant she decided to follow her future good-mother’s example and dismissed the Tyrell guardsmen who had escorted her.

“Ser Willam?” She addressed the man to her right,

“Yes, my lady?” The old knight answered as he turned his head to face her.

She smiled kindly at the knight’s rigid tone, “I would very much appreciate it if you could return to the balcony we passed on the way and wait for me there.”

The man’s brows knit together in confusion at her request before he decided to simply follow her orders and he gave a quick bow before leaving with the rest of her guards.

Margaery took another breath to calm herself before raising an pale unblemished hand to knock on the red door and she turned the golden handle to open the door after being bid to enter by the chamber's inhabitant. Entering the royal chambers she first noticed the large ornate bed that seemed to dominate the room with its carved lion heads and red and gold covers and pillows. The second thing she noticed was the figure sitting on the darkened left side of the room next to a round table filled with different dishes along with a large pitcher of wine. She turned and gave a deep curtsy to the sitting woman.

“Your Grace.” She greeted the Queen with a demure smile. Silence followed as Cersei slowly lifted a goblet to her lips, Margaery couldn’t help but stare at Cersei’s graceful neck and how her throat moved as she swallowed the goblet’s contents, she finally lowered it after enough time had passed that there was surely nothing left of the contents and the silence was broken,

“Lady Margaery, I’m so glad you accepted my invitation,” The lioness practically purred as she spoke, “And what a beautiful dress you’re wearing, why it’s nearly as pretty as you are.” Margaery watched the Queen’s eyes rove over her form as she talked before she answered,

She bowed her head forward as she said “Thank you, Your Grace, I only recently finished it and had chosen it in the hope you would approve, we are soon to be family after all.” At the mention of the upcoming wedding the sharp smile that Cersei had worn twisted into something resembling a grimace and a flash of anger appeared in her green eyes before a smile once more spread across the beautiful woman's face. 

“Ah yes, the wedding,” Cersei’s voice had taken on an anticipatory tone and her smile had grown wider showing of pearly white teeth, “That is on fact the reason I invited you here, you see I feel that as we are to be family soon as you put it, we should get more familiar with one another and I will of course also happily answer any questions you might have and please call me mother if you wish, you will become my daughter in the eyes of both men and gods quite soon after all.” The flames from the candles seemed to almost make Cersei eyes glimmer like the blood red rubies adorning her dress.

“You are very kind… Mother.” Margaery watched closely for Cersei's reaction at her use of the last word but she showed nothing and merely bid her to take a seat in the other chair by the table. “But before we start with any serious business let us make a toast to your marriage and that you will find yourself the same happiness I did in my marriage.” A wicked smile was directed towards Margaery as she grabbed the already full goblet off the table and raised it in a toast together with the woman opposite her before she lowered it to her lips and drank, but she soon noticed that Cersei didn’t stop drinking and to avoid giving the woman any chance to view her actions as an insult neither did she. The older woman only lowered her goblet when Margaery had gulped down more than half of the wine and tried to not show the slight breathlessness she felt. 

After recovering from the strange little power play by the older woman Margaery was about to try and start a conversation about the wedding when a sudden heat wave seemed to spread across her body and every time she tried to open her mouth to speak only short breaths came out. Meanwhile Cersei had risen from her seat as her guest grew warmer and warmer until she felt sweat drip down her back and forehead, the royal had moved to the door and swiftly locked it and carelessly threw the key to the right corner of the room.

Margaery felt the sweat form on her body as it got warmer and harder to breath until she was taking as many short shallow breaths as she could and when she saw what Cersei was doing she stood up so fast her chair fell backwards but when she attempted to take a step her legs gave out under her and she fell to the floor only avoiding smashing her face in the carpet by narrowly catching herself with her forearms.

“Oh how I’ve looked forward to having you like this,” The bottom of a red dress appeared in her field of view and when she looked up Cersei was triumphantly smiling down on her, “A part of me didn’t think it would work, didn’t think you’d actually drink it but oh how wrong I was, you drank nearly all of it and I was told a simple swig of it would work.” A melodic laugh erupted from the blonde woman’s full, red lips as she threw her head back.

Margaery didn’t know how much time passed as she struggled to breath as laughter echoed in her ears but when it finally ended the other woman spoke up again,  
“I you must be terribly confused, you pretty thing, well I’ll give you the short version as I doubt anything to complicated would get through to you anyway,” Cersei bent down and took her chin in her hand and forced her to look up at her as she retrieved a small vial half full of a clear liquid from a small pouch on her waist, “I had this imported from Essos, or more specifically Slaver’s Bay, it’s used by the masters there to mmh, let's say ‘break in’ new slaves, bed slaves to be specific,” Horror spread through the Reach Woman's body as the grinning lioness spoke, “According to the man who sold it to me it supposedly turns you into ‘bitch in heat’ I believe he said.” Margaery suddenly became aware of where her body felt hottest and how sensitive nether parts had become, as even just the feeling of her smallclothes against her hot center made her bite back a moan.

“You can feel it now can’t you, little flower,” Cersei stood up and let go of her chin and her head fell down making a curtain of smooth brown hair that obscured her red face, “the heat, the lust and the aching in your little whore cunt.” The blonde’s voice was far too gentle and contrasted heavily with the words that she uttered but Margaery couldn’t focus on anything but the aching throb in her smallclothes and the tingling feeling in her stomach.

It seemed as if an eternity passed with her on her hands and knees on the carpeted floor before Cersei moved and hauled her up by her arms with surprising strength and shoved her onto the bed and she landed with her upper body resting on the soft mattress whilst lower body hung from the side, her feet brushing the ground, but Margaery had no time to focus on the action as the sudden movement had roughly rubbed her wet and sensitive core against her smallclothes which resulted in a long drawn out moan escaping her full lips. 

So consumed by what she was feeling she didn’t even notice Cersei until she spoke and realized that she had somehow not noticed having her skirt flipped onto her back, exposing her body to the hungry gaze of the room’s only other occupant.

Cersei’s mocking voice sounded from behind her, “Well isn’t this just adorable, tell me did you sew these little flowers onto them yourself?” Cersei laughed once more but this time it was dark and gleeful, “What a shame you’ve gone and ruined them by drenching them in your cunt juice,” Margaery could feel tears begin stinging in her eyes, though if they were from sadness or embarrassment she couldn’t tell.

Her eyes suddenly flew wide open and she let out a loud moan when she suddenly felt two of what could only be fingers press against her through her damp smallclothes, she could only lay there and moan as they continued to press against her until she gave a loud shriek as they suddenly thrust forward burying themselves and her wet undergarments two knuckles deep in her, she simply laid there immobilized as she was slowly violated with her own clothing by the cruel woman behind her. Things changed when suddenly she picked up the pace moving her fingers out of her quickly before shoving them in as deep as she could which left Margaery clawing at the red bed cover and moaning uncontrollably until another finger was added and a loud tearing sound was heard in the room as they were thrust forward again. Her ruined smallclothes hadn’t been able to take anymore of the abuse it had been subjected to with the added finger being the last straw and the fingers had broken through the wet fabric as if it had been made of paper and ended up knuckle deep in Margaery who let out a strangled sound as she choked on her own spit and her eyes rolled as far up as they could as she finally got some release. Nearly two whole minutes passed as she simply half-laid on the bed with three of Cersei’s fingers inside her, only moving from random spasms every now and then as her insides clamped down and gushed out her release around the other woman's fingers.

As her orgasm faded, Cersei slowly dragged her fingers out from her and leaned forward over her back until her mouth was right next to Margaery’s ear and whispered, “Tell me, did that feel good little flower? Did you enjoy it when I touched your needy little /i/”flower”/i/?” The young woman could only weakly moan in response as the lioness finally pulled all of her digits out from inside her.

Cersei took a few steps back to admire her handy work, the haughty little bitch who had ensnared her son had been humbled, but now it was time for the real fun to begin, Cersei could feel herself becoming more excited with every moment that passed. How easy it would be to simply lift her dress and bury herself in Reach bitch’s hot and wet cunt but there was still some fun to be had before the end event.

Meanwhile Margaery had begun to think that maybe the poison or potion or whatever she’d drank was beginning to wear off when despair filled her as her temporary reprieve had been just that, temporary, and the effects came like hammer back down on her and this time it was ten times worse as even feeling of just air on her bare backside felt maddening and before she knew it she was humping the edge of the mattress trying to find some kind of release. 

Her actions had not gone unnoticed she realized as a hand suddenly gripped her hair and pulled her back making her arch her back and then she felt a hot breath against her ear and the woman who had caused all of this whispered directly in her ear again.

“How dare you, you ungrateful little harlot?” came the harsh whisper and Margaery could only whimper in return as the hand that held her hair tugged hard and painfully on it, “Here I am bringing you the release you so desperately wanted and then you go and try to do it again just after I worked so hard to relieve you without even a thank you.” Again she could only whimper as Cersei spit out the last words with spit drops flying all over her face and one even landing in her panting mouth.

At this point Margaery had closed her eyes in expectation of Cersei ranting to continue but silence filled the room and then she dared open her eyes only to be thrown off the bed onto the floor by her hair. She simply looked at the carpet for several moments trying to recuperate until she finally looked up and saw Cersei sitting on the edge of the bed looking down on her and she realized that Cersei looked as composed as she had when she had first arrived except for wet stains on her right sleeve and in the middle of her stomach, stains caused by her she realized with a choked back sob.

“Since you’ve decided to act like selfish bitch I’ve decided that it’s quite unfair that while you’ve been getting everything you want from me while I haven’t received anything from you,” Cersei had stood up again and had moved away from the bed closer to her as she talked, “It’s only fair you earn the gifts I’ve given you by repaying me in kind.”

Now Cersei stood over her with a frighting look in her eyes as she reached her arms behind her back and after only a moment of fumbling her entire dress fell and pooled around her feet leaving her in only her lower smallclothes. Cersei grinned wickedly at her as Margaery took in the near naked body of the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Her clouded mind first focused its attention on her bare breasts which were far larger than her own then her eyes roamed over her flat stomach until it reached the only still clothed part of her where she noted the golden curls peaking over the edge of the smallclothes and the... Margaery’s mind halted in shock, for instead a smooth cloth covered area there was instead a massive bulge that hung heavily in its cloth prison. She then noticed the smallclothes seemed to have been made especially large in order to contain it and yet even then it lightly strained against its owner's massive appendage. Margaery could only sit there stunned as the bulge lightly swayed from its owner’s crotch.

“Surprised, little flower?” The woman chuckled darkly as she swung her hips back and forth to wave herself in front of the younger woman, “You’ll get over it soon don’t worry, after you’ll be getting very well acquainted with her.” Cersei then undid the knot at her hip that held the straining cloth together and the bulge suddenly burst forth, revealing itself as a giant veiny monster with a pair of equally monstrous balls that seemed to almost pulse and this monster steadily began to rise as blood began to fill it and all the while Cersei kept eye contact with Margaery until her cock (and it was undeniably a cock) had grown so that it blocked their view of each other.

Margaery was struck from her stunned state as a wave of heat spread through her body and she felt her body begin to hunger for the large length that was still growing above her. Yet no matter how her body seemed to yearn for it she still had enough control of herself to realize this was unnatural and wrong and… and… well whatever other words that mean it shouldn’t exist!

She finally felt some semblance of control and straighten her back as much as she could whilst kneeling on the floor and took a deep breath to tell Cersei exactly where she could stick that monster thing when a heavy smell entered her nose it was a strange mix of perfume, sweat and a musky smell that felt like it hit her on the nose with a steel gauntlet with how strong it was, she could feel her head getting cloudy and her body seemed to light on fire with desire and need. Whatever control she had vanished under the influence of whatever was making her like this.

With the left bit of control gone she barely hesitated to begin crawling closer to it and yet she never seemed to reach it, so just as she was about to scream in frustration that monster and its owner flopped down on the edge of the bed and Cersei spoke once more.

“Before anything I want to see that you’re really sorry for your selfishness and,” She looked down on her when her eyes seemed to light up, “What better way to apologize than to destroy that beautiful dress, that would be fair wouldn’t it, little flower?” 

Margaery would normally have been appalled at the mere suggestion of destroying her dress, it had cost a small fortune for all the gems and silks and threads that she’d used to make it but normally didn’t apply here and right now Margaery would sell the whole Reach to Tywin Fucking Lannister for a chance at the pleasure and relief she could experience with the massive cock infront of her and so without any though she began tearing and ripping the dress covering her body with nails, hands and even her teeth in a crazed cock-fueled frenzy. It wasn’t long until nothing remained of her beloved dress but rags that lay scattered around her and she was breathing heavily and her hands were shaking.

Cersei appraised the mess the young woman had made and looked at the pleading face of someone who just hours ago had been ready to try and take her place as Queen. As she looked at her Cersei decided to throw any more attempts at sweet or mocking words aside for the moment, confident that Margaery was far past caring about anything but the golden tanned baby-maker in front of her.

“Let me see your tits, whore.” Her blunt command was followed almost immediately and Margaery had quickly thrown her bra behind her with thought that didn’t involve cock. Cersei let out a sound between a groan and a growl as she gazed at the freely hanging fruits of the Reach’s most precious Rose. Closing her eyes Cersei took a deep breath to keep herself from slamming the Tyrell slut’s head into the floor and dumping several months worth of thick, creamy cum into her womb. 

Having calmed herself down Cesei decided to have on last bit of childish fun and put on thoughtful expression before looking down and stating, “I’m probably not going to find any release with a small, fragile body like yours now that I think about, perhaps I should find another woman who can give me exactly what I want?” A blatant lie of course, she’d waited nearly a year to get the Tyrell whore like this and whether the drug had worked or not Margaery Tyrell would have ended up with her cock in her cunt one way or another, but the whore didn’t know that judging by the heartbroken look on her face.

“Please don’t! I-I-I’ll do anything you want j-just please help me! I can barely think anymore I’ll do anything if y-y-you just make me feel like before!” The Reach Woman had tears in her eyes by the end of her pleading, she had even moved closer until she had wrapped her arms around one of Cersei’s legs and was looking up past her cock with the most pleading face she could muster. 

Cersei remained silent in shock, though she didn’t let it show on her face of course, she was told the serum she’d bought would make them less reluctant, more lustful and needy but this was… So much better than what she thought would happen! She hadn’t been foolish when buying it, it was far easier for something to be overlooked if it was bought in large amounts then a single item would, it had probably helped that she’d payed the captain, harbor master and every single one involved in transporting it to her a very large sum before having one of her men threaten to hang their family from the ship’s mast if they talked, and so she had quite the supply available and she could easily convince her father to call off the wedding if the slut was pregnant which meant so long as she had a steady supply of the serum she’d have her very own noble whore to attend to her every need. She could see the pieces fitting together, yes! She could come up with some sob story where she feels pity for the slut and offers her a place among her household and no man would want to touch her with a ten foot pole if she just arranged for the Tyrell Rose to bear a few more children.

She laughed out loud at her plan as the little rose whore kept looking at her with those teary eyes. She laughed until she herself almost had tears in her eyes, after which she glared at the pathetic creature below her and said,

“I want my entire shaft down your throat until I cum but first I want my sack nice and shiny with your spit,” the young woman had leapt into action to follow her commands almost before they were out of her mouth but she stopped the brunette by grabbing hold of her silky hair again and prying her mouth open with the other after which she spit into the whore’s mouth, “That’s for daring to touch me without permission, little slut, now get to it.”

Margaery felt relief enough to make her cry but she had a task to get to and so she squashed any notion of doing it. 

She quickly knelt in front of that magnificent cock in only her ruined smallclothes and scooted forward until she could make out every single little detail, like that the golden curls that had peeked over her undergarments were not at all groomed or shaved like she’d expected of a Queen instead the only part that seemed to be shaved smooth was those glorious pulsing balls while everything else was covered in curly golden hairs that she couldn’t wait to bury her nose in when she was done with her first order, or that the size and girth were almost incomprehensible as it was basically as long as Margaery’s hand and arm while its girth almost covered her face, or the way all its veins seemed to pulse in tandem with the giant purple head.

So caught up in trying to memorize every single detail of it was she that she didn’t realize was just sitting there looking at it until she caught a glimpse of Cersei’s beautiful face screwed up in impatience which spurred her into action. Careful to remember every single moment of it she panted as she neared the smooth sack and the smell became so strong she felt completely enveloped by it, until she was so close she could stretch out her tongue right now and taste all of it, which is exactly what she did. The moment her tongue made contact with the smooth skin she gave a moan muffled by the fact that she had less than seconds after already stuffed in as much of the meat as she could into her mouth.

As she basked in the taste of Cersei’s balls Margaery felt her whorish cunt grow hotter and wetter with each passing second and she moaned as she freed her mouth from the way it had been almost suctioned onto the sack and began just licking every each of those two balls and the smooth sack, savoring the salty taste of it until she once again sucked in as much of it as she could while massaging the rest with her hands. Her cheeks were puffed out from how much she tried to stuff into her face-pussy but she still couldn’t manage getting even one of those gigantic sperm-factories into her mouth which just led her to try even harder, simply pushing her face into the cum-globes desperately trying to please the owner of them.

It seemed like days passed for Margaery just buried in the crotch of the most powerful woman in Westeros and she loved it, loved the feeling, the taste, the smell, even the wet sounds made as she utterly worshiped the sperm-sack. Margaery licked and sucked until she felt like she was on the edge of passing out and then kept going until she’d explored every single part of Cersei’s sack, her hands were slimy from massaging them while she at the same time gave them a tongue bath for the history books and all she could taste of smell was the salty taste of the Quee- No! Goddesses cum-globes. 

Then she felt a hand strongly grip her hair and yank her from her personal heaven. It took a moment for her eyes to readjust from the relative dark she’d spent the last- how long has it been actually? Minutes, hours, days? Oh well as long as the Goddess was happy she was happy, after all if she’d made the Goddess happy then she might get a reward!

“My oh my, you spent quite some time with your tongue on my balls, if you continue like this I might even forgive you,” The Goddess's cheeks were a nice red colour and she was panting slightly as she held a loose fist of Margaery’s hair , “It’s shame you got me so excited that I ruined your pretty hair, it must have taken some time to get like that,” Only then did she realize that her hair and much of her back was covered in that bitch-breeders fluid that had most likely leaked onto her and the Goddess was right, she remembered how long it took to get her that silky and smooth, she had been very proud it and she should probably be saddened at the hours wasted only for this monster-sized cock to cover it in its sticky, slimy, wonderous dick-juice but all she felt was joy as the Goddess lazily smeared the cock juice even further into her her until even her scalp was a sign of how well she’d served.

“But you know what you have to do to actually earn forgiveness don’t you, my filthy little cock-addled whore?” Cersei removed her hand from Margaery’s hair and picked up a torn piece of her pet’s former dress coloured a bright shade of green to clean her hand with, when done she dropped the rag to the floor where it landed with a wet splat.

“Of course!” Margaery’s enthusiastic response was met with a slap to her face where a red handprint formed. Cersei glared down at the ditzy slut and barked, “Well then what are you waiting for you twit?!” As the Reach lady recovered she quickly grasped Cersei’s shaft with both hands, which didn’t even get halfway around it hand, and wasted no time forcing her her dumb face down onto the shaft.

Gods how she loved this, one minute she could be caring and tender and the next cruel and yet Margaery Tyrell obeyed all the same with wide brown doe-eyes and an obedient smile. Looking at her made Cersei almost lose control again at the thought of pumping daughter after daughter into her pet and seeing the same eyes and smile in every single one of them, hells if she played her cards right she’d have a small army of Margaery Tyrells to tend to her every desire, these thoughts surprised even Cersei as she reminded herself that those children would be hers too… and yet what was so wrong with that as her children they would owe their very existence to her and she’d make sure they began to repay her for the rest of their lives. A content smile spread across her face as she imagined a dozen Margaerys kissing and licking up and down her shaft and she closed her eyes to stay in her fantasy world a bit longer until she pushed those thoughts away, it would take years for that to happen and she could be patient… for now anyway, she thought as she watched her pet continue to force the whole thing into her throat. Cersei had no doubt the girl would fail but that simply gave her more reason to punish her later.

Meanwhile between Cersei’s legs Margaery was forcing as much of the Goddesses cock into herself as she could but it seemed simply too big, there was no way all that would fit in her throat! Unless… Perhaps… Yes it could work! Margaery focused on her plan as she relaxed her throat, throat entire body in fact. Cersei of course saw this and was just about to pull the girl off of her to punish her when she quickly just slammed her head forward and to both their surprise half of the monster Cersei called cock sunk into the young woman's face like and eel and though the rest didn’t go so quickly slowly but surely Margaery’s face sunk closer and closer to her Goddesses’s curl-covered pelvis.

A long groan from Cersei signaled Margaery had finally gotten Cersei’s entire dick into her body and the Reach girl took a deep breath through her nose buried in Cersei’s pubic hair deeply inhaling the scent of the only person Margaery would ever care about from now on. “Gods! I should have done this years ago. I've never had my entire cock in someone's throat before!” Margaery felt happier then she’d ever been before and as she was about to raise herself off of Cersei a hand came down on her still wet hair and held her there as she started gasping for air nor daring to raise a hand to her Goddess but still trying to signal her need for air, sadly Cersei cared not one bit about the begging eyes of her new cocksheath and simply moaned softly from the feeling of warm living flesh all around her slut-breaker.

Cersei knew it was dangerous to keep her pet like this and that she was risking the chance of keeping her alive for the future but she simply could not get over this new feeling. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t shoved her entire cock into someone before no, no, no, that she had done countless times but the feeling of not an ass or a cunt but someone's mouth was amazingly different. Given how large she was Cersei was sure she was probably poking into her pet’s stomach with her cockhead and all of this factors made it almost impossible to stop in fact Cersei had slowly started thrusting her cock while still holding the young woman tightly against her crotch, using her like some kind of toy to be used without reservations or considerations. 

For thirty minutes Cersei kept Margaery squished into her pubes until she felt a building sensation in her lower stomach and balls and her thrusts grew faster, harder but also sloppier as she even lost her grip on her pet for a moment resulting in her shoving and thrusting extra hard when she got a grip on her again. Four more thrusts like that ending with one so hard she could hear Margaery’s nose crack and break against her groin as she bit back a scream of pleasure as a sea of Cersei’s little swimmers was let loose straight into her pet’s stomach, painting her insides white with her ball-cream. Only after an entire minute of emptying herself did Cersei finally began pulling the Reach girl of her meatstick, slurping sounds echoed in the chambers, revealing Cersei’s cock covered in her own cum, slime from Margaery’s insides and a few streaks of blood from the broken nose.

The Queen let out a deep breath as the former lady was finally pulled off her cock and hit the ground hard when Cersei released her grip on the younger’s hair, she’d apparently passed out at some point. Cersei spent a few moments catching her breath after the historic skullfucking she just gave before getting off the bed and walking to the round table of ignored food, streaking a slimy trail across the room. There she grabbed the wine pitcher, walked over to Margaery and promptly dumped its contents on her face effectively waking her from the sleep caused by lack of air. 

The pet sputtered as she woke, wiping the wine from her eyes until she could open them at which point she was greeted by the sight of a naked Cersei who's still rock hard cock was covered in so many liquids they just blended into a dripping shiny sheen. Margaery was just about to open her mouth when Cersei motioned for her to keep quiet then pointed to the bed and just as eager as before her pet jumped to follow her commands even if she did stumble around on her way to and onto the bed where she passed out. Again. At least it was face first into a mattress this time and not the floor.

Cersei was actually planning to have her pet work for the privilege to get fucked and knocked up by her at this point she just wanted to fuck her whore into the mattress and call it a day so she followed her pet’s path to the bed climbed on an- Fuck. The smallclothes. She’d forgotten about them but was too far gone to go through the effort of removing them so she aimed her lubricated Mother-maker at the small hole her fingers had made earlier that night and thrust forward at the same time as she grabbed Margaery’s hips and slammed them onto her dick which luckily worked and the soaked garment broke like dead leaf as Cesei forced her way into her pet’s cock-hungry, soaking-wet cunt.

It wasn’t long til she met the resistance of the young woman's cervix but Cersei wasn’t gonna let something as simple as that stop her from bottoming out again that night and simply kept battering it with her cum-volcano until it gave away hand Cersei began stretching the roof of her womb in order to get every last inch in her sleeping partner and when she did she pulled out as far as she could which was a little less than half before ramming in there again. This continued as loud squelching sounds began to originate from the woman below her and Cersei continued reshaping the insides of the Margaery until a thick paste has been made from all their fluids and Cersei’s pistoning in and out of her pet until Cersei slammed her hips forward one more time and groaned and moaned as she utterly flooded Margaery’s insides and without a doubt ensured at least to children would be born nine months from now thanks to just the sheer amount of baby batter she’d blasted at Margaery’s eggs

Cersei’s last thought before drifting off for the night was of a future of endless little Margaerys with blonde hair or green eyes fighting over the right to be fucked silly on her mountainous cock.

/i/what the fuck have i just written/i/


	2. Arya/Sansa: The Follies of Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags
> 
> Sister incest, futanari, cum inflation, a smidge of cunilingus at the end )how do you spell this?)

Arya’s eyes flew open as she shot up in her bed. She looked wildly around her dark chambers with wide grey eyes, searching for an unseen danger, only when her heart slowly slowed down did she realise the invisible threat she was looking far was nothing but her mind not quite having managed to separate itself from her nightmares.

She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath to further calm herself and steady her rapid breathing. When she once more opened them she was significantly more at ease and, realizing that she probably wouldn’t get any more sleep at least for now, pulled the covers off her naked body and slid herself to the bed’s edge and lowered her bare feet to the cold, stone floor which she only reacted to with slight hitch in her breath.

Arya felt a tiny cold breeze in the room’s air across her pale skin making goosebumps spread across her form and her dark nipples pebbled from the cold. Determined to chase away the cool wind she made her way to the corner of the room where the fireplace was and whose fire must have died sometime whilst she slept and bent down to grab two logs from the wood pile that laid to her left and the right of the fireplace. Tossing them into it she then reached for the fire poker placed in a metal stand at its side to move around the lightly glowing embers that remained from the previous fire.

The poker moved the black ashes around but as time went on and the wood didn’t catch fire Arya’s eyes narrowed and she huffed in annoyance before just giving up on reigniting the flames.

Her attempts having failed she swiftly straightened herself and roughly moved to return the metal poker to its stand, swinging it carelessly in front of her, however in the middle of the action she unexpectedly froze and her eyes suddenly widened and a sharp squeak escaped her. 

It seemed in her anger and haste she’d forgotten to account for just how closely she had been waving the poker to herself resulting in its long handle unfortunately impacting with the swinging length of she-meat hanging from her groin. 

She did not stay frozen for long as she soon dropped to poker, which noisily clattered to the floor, and her hands rushed to her poor member as air left her lungs in a drawn out groan and she slowly sank to her knees. Her eyes tightly clenched shut as she kneeled on the cold stone floor.

For several moments Arya remained like this until the pain slowly dulled and she began to open her eyes, revealing a pair of watering grey eyes, and looked down to appraise her grievous injury. She carefully moved her hands from cupping it to just holding it by its underside so she could get a better look at the wounded organ. The small fading red mark on it certainly did not convey the white, hot, blinding pain she’d felt on impact, but as the pain slowly receded into just a dull throbbing Arya finally got up and slowly moved toward her messy bed.

A severe frown mixed with slight discomfort sat on her face as she pulled her lithe body up on the bed. Anger filled her as she mumbled quietly under her breath, cursing herself for being so clumsy, the approaching winter weather as the reason for her cold room and fireless fireplace, her stupid mind for waking her with an equally stupid nightmare and finally her injured body part for just how damned sensitive it was!

Reaching for the covers, cursing under her breath the whole time, she pulled them back over her form and planted her head on the soft pillows. Now done with her silent tirade she simply fumed in silence for several long moments until deciding to try and get some sleep, and continue her sour thoughts of her ruined night later, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her breathing began to slow and her body relaxed as Arya prepared to enter the realm of dreams when three knocks were heard from her door and her eyes once more flew open but this time in anger. 

She violently pulled the cover off of herself for the second time that night, got off the bed onto the floor and made her way to the door ready to add whoever had decided this was a good time for a visit to her list. She’d made it halfway to the door when she remembered her state of dress and swiftly turned on her heel to rip the covers off the bed and wrap them around herself, she stomped to the door, her improvised clothing swishing around her feet, and ripped it open to scream at her unwanted visitor.

Her words, however, died in her throat as she found herself up into a pair of bright blue eyes set on a beautiful and familiar face and framed by a fiery red mane of hair.

There in the doorway stood Sansa, her sister dressed as if she’d just finished holding court in the middle of the night. 

While Arya just stared her sister warily began,

“I… heard some noises as I was walking by and… um… was concerned something might have happened.” Sansa’s face reddened as she finally noted her sister’s state of dress, “ I… umm, apologies I just wanted to make sure nothing had happened,” The taller woman seemed to hesitate as she spoke to the shorter brunette who still stood frozen in the doorway.

Arya finally shook herself of the surprise she felt and replied, “Right, I… just… I-I just had a nightmare an-,” Arya was cut off as Sansa suddenly grew a concerned expression and frantically spoke.

“I’m so sorry for disturbing you, I had no idea! I’ll just leave you and again so sorry.” The redhead spoke so quickly that it took a minute for the smaller woman to process her words.

“No, no, no, don’t be sorry! I just didn’t expect anyone this late and you surprised me but I’m not, like angry or anything. I hadn’t even fallen asleep again anyways.” Arya’s face also developed a reddish colour as she tried to keep her sister from feeling guilty about anything.

Both sisters now just stood facing each other, neither coming up with anything else to say, as both started feeling awkwardness grow in the air. Until hesitantly Sansa opened her mouth and said, “W-Well, do you, maybe want to… umm talk about your nightmare?” She was quick to add, “Only if you want to of course! I’ll understand if you just want to be alone, it’s just that when I had nightmares in King’s Landing I would have killed to have someone to talk to.” She looked into Arya’s face awaiting her response. As she waited she decided to try and note how much she’d changed since they last saw each other, despite the obvious change from girl to grown woman, except her height which had changed little, Sansa noted Arya had really grown in her long features that had seemed overly large in their childhood but had now changed her into a beautiful woman who undoubtedly turned heads.

“I-I guess it would be, umm nice to maybe talk about it and I guess it’s a good as time as any to catch, but I wouldn’t want to bother you,” Arya wasn’t sure this was the best way to broach her desire to spend some time with her sister but couldn’t exactly turn back time and take her words back now.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t be bothered at all, in fact I would also kind of like to spend some time, ‘catching up’ as you said,” Sansa said, “So, should we maybe move into your room, it might be better then standing in your doorway.” She finished with a small smile.

“Right, come in, bit cold though since the fire went out.” Arya stepped to the side to let Sansa enter. Then she realised the lack of any place to sit since the room was almost completely bare of any furniture other than her bed.

Her sister seemed to also have noticed her lack of furniture, “Well the bed should work just fine right? No need to act like we’re in court when it’s just us.” She seemed to have gotten far more confident after Arya had invited her in. Without waiting for an answer she moved to the bed and removed her boots and cloak to climb into the bed and sit on the bare mattress.

Arya stared at her prim and proper sister sitting cross legged on the bed looking expectantly at her. Her sister’s gaze spurred Arya into following her into the bed and climbed in to mirror her sister’s position.

“Sooo, umm, do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?” Sansa asked.

“It was about… Father.” Arya replied quickly looking away.

“Oh.” Was the only response from her sister and they both sat in silence not looking at one another.

“I’m sor-,”  
“I’m sorr-,” 

They interrupted each other and then just looked at each other, before a giggle escaped Arya which made Sansa follow her lead making her start softly laughing.

When they had both stopped Sansa spoke again, “I just realised I stopped you from finishing back at the door, please continue.” 

Arya hesitated before talking as her face grew hot at the memory of what had happened, “Well I got up to try and light another fire, and I failed as you can see, and as I was putting away the poker I might hit myself on accident,” Arya tighten her hold on the cover covering her as her face got to the point of feeling like it was burning, 

Seeing a worried expression appear on the redhead face Arya quickly added, “It’s nothing serious though! So don’t worry!” She finished with a weak smile.

The worried look didn’t disappear and Sansa slowly said, “I fully believe you could tell if it was serious or not,” she took a deep breath a her uneasy eyes roved over Arya’s covered form, “But it would make me feel better if a maester took a look at it, it would be horribly cruel if we finally reunited what’s left of our family only to lose you to something like infection.” Despite the almost joking tone that she used Arya could hear the underlying tone of fear in her voice, but no matter how she felt for her sister, even if she was turning something trivial into something too big, Arya couldn’t let the maester take a look at her, especially not that part of her. 

So she resigned herself to letting her sister worry for nothing. Or that was her plan until Sansa opened mouth and proposed something that shocked Arya into silence.

“Or if you’re not comfortable with a maester checking then maybe… you’d let me see it… only if you let me of course!” Sansa turned a deep shade of red as she spoke, “it’s just that it would really ease my mind.” 

Arya just sat there with her mouth half-open in shock and when she came to her senses she was almost about to scream ‘No!’ right in Sansa’s face when a simple, nearly silent ‘Please’ shut her mouth once again.

Looking at the redheads face she knew that what she was about to do was probably pretty stupid, but to hell with it, she couldn’t stand that expression on her sister’s face.

“Alright.” She looked down into the mattress as she said so she couldn’t see the relieved face Sansa made when she agreed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, just let me,” The youngest Stark took a deep breath, “prepare.” After this she made her way off the bed with Sansa in tow behind her.

“Can you promise me something?” Arya asked with trepidation, the hands holding her cover up shaking from nervousness.

“Of course, Arya.” Sansa replied with a soft tone and a smile directed at the back of Arya, who was facing the wall.

“Don’t laugh or-or scream or anything like that, all right?” Arya whispered. Sansa herself was shocked that her brave and headstrong sister was so afraid to do this, so she started trying to reassure her,

“Arya we’re both adults now and nothing about will be something I haven’t seen befo-“ Sansa’s speech was cut off as Arya quickly turned and released her hold on the sheet covering her naked body. Sansa could only stare as she took in the bare state of Arya’s body, and though she would vehemently deny it at the moment she felt herself grow hot with something other then embarrassment as she looked at the twin pale handfuls on her chest topped by a pair of dark perky nipples hard from the cold. Letting her gaze travel downwards across her toned stomach, noting a scar that ran across the pale flesh in the back of her mind for later, until finally reaching her most private area. But as her eyes reached it her mind ground to a halt, for instead of the slit she’d been expecting a long length of meat ending in a pink head and a pair of orange-sized balls hung down.

Sansa was stunned as she stared at the smooth and hairless, very much male, penis hung flaccid from her sister. She opened and closed her mouth several times before getting a glance at Arya’s face, completely red with embarrassment and fearfully looking anywhere but at Sansa herself. The elder Stark recalled the promise she’d made just moments ago and the reason her sister was naked in front of her, so she steeled herself before shakily asking, “Where exactly did you hurt yourself again?” 

Arya’s head whipped to look up into her eyes as if in shock that was all she had to ask before quietly mumbling something under her breath. “I didn’t hear that, could you repeat it please.” Sansa asked with as much calm and poise as she could.

Arya looked away once more as she mumbled slightly louder, “My-my…” she took a deep breath before continuing, “My penis all right.”

Sansa was once again stunned before she slowly locked her eyes on the length, and now that she was looking for it she could make out a faded red mark on it. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw that it was as her sister had said, not serious or life threatening in any way.

Silence once more filled the room before Sansa uttered words that even she was surprised by.

“Can I touch it?” 

Arya looked into the face of her older sister and though it seemed she was as surprised by the question as she was there was a sort of fascination and honesty on her face that made Arya utter the dumb response of, “If you want to.”

Sansa took her time to process the answer before slowly nodding and nervously gesturing to the bed, “It will probably be more comfortable for both of us on it.” All Arya could do was nod her head as she followed the taller woman and then climb onto it and sit herself with her back to the headboard as Sansa sat at the foot of the bed.

They simply stared at each other for several seconds, well Arya stared at Sansa while Sansa stared at the meat log between Arya’s spread legs, until the redhead finally moved onto her hands and started to crawl up to it. 

After reaching her goal she laid on her stomach with her legs straight out while keeping herself supported with her elbows. Now situated between the petite brunette’s legs she carefully reached a hand forward and gently wrapped it around the cock, closing her fingers in a ring around it while still having that deeply fascinated look on her face.

Meanwhile Arya stifled a moan as the pleasantly warm hand of her sister wrapped around her dick, and as Sansa lifted it to point up in order to get a better look blood started rushing into the soft length filling her body with warm tingly feeling of pleasure and she stifled yet another moan.

Sansa was observing the object of her interest when it suddenly started to grow in her hand. Her bright blue eyes slowly widened as the organ hardened and grew until it was nearly as long as her forearm and about as thick as her wrist, which wasn’t as thick as some but it was still impressive. But what drew her eyes most was the largest part of it, which was the pulsing cock head that had grown to the size of a man's fist.

Sansa’s grip loosened and fell to rest on the thigh of the now openly moaning woman as her mouth fell open. The thing was now practically towering over her face, a loud moan originating from behind the meaty behemoth in front of her dragged her back to reality. Turning her head to look past it, the sight that greeted her was her little sister’s eyes clenched shut and her face scrunched up as moans, groans and other small sounds left her lips. 

The sight of her in such a state after Sansa had merely held the penis for but a few moments along with the sounds she made made Sansa’s body grow hot under her dress and she felt her nipples grow hard while the carefully crafted and stitched smallclothes she’d made were ruined as her dripping snatch drenched them in her juices. 

Deciding that since she hadn’t been told to stop it was fine to continue, Sansa once again wrapped a hand around the cock and found that her slender fingers were now unable to meet around it. She then took her free left hand and carefully decided to cup one of the churning balls that laid in the smooth sack below.

Arya couldn’t believe what was happening and the time when her mind wasn’t being driven to its edge by pleasure was convinced this was some sort of dream. When another warm hand reached forward and cupped her sack an extra loud groan left her.

Sansa was being mesmerised by the specimen in her hands when she felt the instinctive need to begin moving the hand wrapped around the cock resulting in a long drawn out moan from Arya. Seeing the effect the motion had Sansa began a calm pace up and down the shaft drawing all those exciting noises from the recipient.

Minutes went by as Sansa jerked her hand on the shaft when something wet hit her index finger, she leaned her head forward to see what it was and discovered a shiny trail leading from the tip, curious she removed her other hand from where it had been softly massaging the sack and reached to wrap it around the cock head. When she did she raised her thumb to the very top and felt the hot, sticky fluid leak from the dick slit.

When she raised her thumb a long trail connected it to the pulsing tip, and even more ran down to cover the hand furthest up. 

Arya was going mad from the felling of the other woman’s touch and when a hand wrapped itself near the leaking end of her meat she almost screamed from how sensitive she was. As her eyes were closed she felt the hand leave the tip before she opened her eyes to see it and a needy whine came from her until she saw her sister sit up straighter, cock her head to the side and stare curiously at her now shiny and sticky hand, Arya could only stare and feel her cock almost hurt from how hard it was getting when suddenly Sansa leaned towards her free hand and ran her wet tongue across the hand. The erotic sight shot bolts of desire through the short woman and she involuntarily began thrusting into the hand that was still jerking her off as the scene grew even more maddeningly arousing as Sansa slowly cleaned herslef by swirling her pink tongue around each one of her fingers, making sure to get even amount that had ended up between them and then ending it with a long lick across her palm.

The view was too much for Arya and a fountain of creamy, glistening streaks of her seed erupted from the pulsing, pink tip. It seemed to surprise the redhead between her legs as she stopped her right hand and just looked on as thick, white ropes shoot into the air, landing absolutely everywhere, the sheets around them, even Arya’s own stomach but because Sansa had been holding the dick it been angled in such a way that as the majority of Arya’s seed landed on her.

Sansa was watching as the cum landed around them and on Arya when the first streak landed across her clothed back, she jerked slightly as the extremely hot fluid landed on her and began soaking through the dress’s back, but she was given no more time to react as the streaks some in rapid succession, even more began soaking her back, some went further on her backside but in the end it was her face and hair that got the brunt of it. 

Rope after rope landed in her formerly clean hair as the more of them landed across her face with the first landing across her open mouth followed by one across her left cheek that made a line across her eye onto her forehead. Thanks to the sheer amount and the speed at which they were fired Sansa’s face was covered in a thick layer of white along with her hair which now looked more white with red streaks in it, her back was also covered in it as well as her behind. 

When the last one landed in a straight line across her ass crack and the only sound that could be heard was Arya’s panting Sansa finally reacted with a gasp as a shudder passed through her.

Sansa raised her arm to wipe away some of the cum with her dress sleeves and though it worked in ungluing her eyes the sleeve was now covered in it and so useless to use again, she was at a loss for words this was just so much more than she’d ever could’ve have imagined. Using her other sleeve to wipe away the rest of the gunk that had covered her eyes she instinctively licked her lips but moving her tongue revealed stuff that had gotten into her mouth as her taste buds finally caught up with her brain and began working, filling her mouth with the thick, salty and surprisingly good taste of her own sister’s cum.

After enjoying the strangely tasty treat that had been deposited in her mouth she got up on her knees and shivered at the way her dress felt on her skin soaked in slowly cooling cum. She wordlessly got off the bed on shaky limbs and stood dripping on the floor beside the bed. Twisting to got a look at her back she saw that it was indeed soaked with a few cum ropes now dangling off of her.

She took one look at the bed’s now lone occupant and found Arya’s unfocused eyes staring into nothing through the fog of lust and pleasure in her mind. 

Well, she thought taking in her current state, this dress will be unrecoverable by any technique known to all the people of the world. Though she felt some sadness at the sight of one of her favourite dresses ruined her body still tingled with excitement and pleasant shivers ran through her as she was reminded of how it was ruined, the feel of the wet fabric on her skin, of the coating of seed covering her face and how her smooth and soft hair now hung heavily thanks to the amount that had been blasted into it, she was reminded by the strong smell of hot girl-cum that had filled the room and utterly overpowered the nice perfumes she been wearing meaning she couldn’t escape inhaling since some of it came from her herself. 

She could also feel parts of her body react to what she felt, most notably just how completely she’d drenched her smallclothes with her juices that now ran down her thighs. 

She took her full bottom lip to muffle her moans as she rubbed her thighs together to try and find some release in the friction of it but it only served to make her even more aroused. The fluid that had been running down her leg reached her ankle and her body temperature reached the point of making her clothes unbearable to keep on.

Sansa was getting desperate to quell her lust and in the corner of her eye she found the way to do it, for while Arya might be out of it her cock stood as rigid as before showing no signs of softening. 

A battle waged in the redhead mind as she debated if it would be too far to actually have sex with her sister but then a voice told her that she’d already crossed any lines that existed and to just go for it. So all her doubts shoved into the back of her mind she decided it was only fair that Arya made her feel as good as Sansa had made her feel, that it was just a matter of fairness.

Sansa turned completely to face the bed and began undoing all her laces and straps with hungry and eager movements, she grew more careless with the clothing the longer it took until she just decided to yank it over her head. As the last part of it was finally pulled over her head she threw it on the floor. She then turned her attention to the wet fabric around her hips covering her dripping pussy and hooked her fingers into the sides of it and pulled them down, several clear strands of her own cum connecting her and the cloth, to her feet and then stepped out of then accidentally kicking them into the air to land on one of the bedposts.

With the issue of clothes solved she wasted no time taking up her former position on the bed, dripping everywhere as she moved.

Soon she was kneeling between Arya’s legs looking down on her and the wet cock. Sansa then put her hands on the mattress on either side of the dazed young woman below her and slowly crawled upwards until she felt the hot cock rub against her throbbing cunt lips letting out a moan as she did. Because of the significant height difference between the two women Sansa’s two supple tits ended up in Arya’s face with Sansa’s own at the height where she could rest her chin on the other’s head.

Arya had been in a state of mindless bliss who-knows how long, bit by bit she became more aware of the real world, but in the time she’d been out of it Sansa had managed to undress, crawl on top of her and dangle her swinging breasts in her face. That was the sight Arya finally came back to, which while not unpleasant at all, was quite the shock.

Besides the great pair of northern melons in her face she also felt some soft and hot rub against her still hard cock and when Arya looked down she saw the dripping and ready cunt of her sister almost humping her meaty length. All of these things reignited Arya’s lust to new heights, so having had enough of just letting her sister take lead, she swiftly grabbed a hold of the redheads wide hips and rolled them over so she was on top.

“Gods I never thought your fuckin’ tits would look so deliciously fat and juicy, big sister.” Arya groaned out her words as she turned their roles and began rubbing herself on the hot pussy of her sister. Not giving Sansa a chance to answer she grabbed the pair milky pale tits and proceeded to knead them, rub them together, flick her pretty little pink nipples and shoving a nipple into her mouth along with a healthy serving of soft titflesh and then sucking and licking with the appetite of starving wolf.

Sansa moaned as her tits were practically mauled by the domineering young wolf, her nubs were so sensitive even the lightest touch made her scream and when she felt her sister begin sucking them like a nursing babe she felt her eyes roll up into her skull. 

But while this was nice it wasn’t what she wanted most, so she gathered all her strength and pulled Arya’s sucking face off her mammaries, exposing the now wet skin to cold air and making Sansa shudder, and said through gritted teeth, “Put. It. In. Me. NOW!”

Arya narrowed her eyes at her sister’s tone before a wide grin spread across her face, which turned out to be the only warning as the younger woman slid down slightly to put the pulsing cock head against Sansa’s entrance and thrust forward so roughly and fast that she nearly slide across her sister’s frame in her haste.

Sansa saw stars as she was filled like never before and she screamed as a violent orgasm rippled through her.

Then she just laid there staring at the ceiling and panting when she suddenly felt the small weight on top of her begin to move, and the throbbing baby-maker attached to it followed. 

It began as gentle, shallow thrusts but soon Arya had lifted herself so she was now kneeling between Sansa’s legs with her cock still buried in her tight snatch. 

Sansa just watched limply as Arya spread her long legs until she was split with her legs pointing at opposite walls. 

“Who would’ve thought you would be so godsdamned flexible, dear sister.” That was all Arya said before pulling her meaty cock out of the warm hole it had been buried in until only the tip remained, then she thrust forward going balls deep again. Sansa nearly went cross-eyed form the overstimulation she felt from her sensitive cunt being rammed yet again, but she really went cross-eyes when Arya repeated her motion three times in quick succession. 

The sack heavy with stored cum slapped against the fat arse belonging to her sister, which she gave a sharp slap for good measure. Instead of getting tired Arya felt more and more energetic with each thrust making her speed up with everyone as Sansa laid on her back in a perpetual orgasm with her cunt spraying the dark haired woman’s crotch in her juice. When Arya noticed Sansa’s state she couldn’t help but bark a laugh as she continued pumping away at the red haired woman, thanks to the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the nearly high feeling she was having she was soon laughing like drilling your sister into a bed was the funnier thing one could ever experience. 

Arya suddenly felt her balls tighten and decided to end with a bang, that is pulling completely out and raising herself on her hands and feet as high as she could before letting gravity do its work and dropping herself down into the now gaping hole below her. The force of her impact made the bed creak as Sansa’s eyes seemed to bug out as Arya got herself groin to groin with the elder Stark again. 

Both ladies then gave loud groans and moans as they came, Sansa felt like she could die happy as the night’s biggest orgasm rocked her body which in turn made her clench around the monster dick in her cunt. Arya happily let loose another torrent of gooey, sticky cum but luckily since it was inside her sister’s abused cock-sheathe she didn’t make nearly as much of a mess this time. 

Arya’s balls clenched as the divine pussy around massaged and squeezed every last drop from her until finally the geyser baby-batter stopped when Sansa had been pumped so full that she was sporting a small but quite visible baby bump. 

Sansa felt stuffed to the brim as she tried to catch her breath from what must have been an hour of getting absolutely ducked down. When she finally regained enough control of her faculties to raise her head she saw a triumphant smile beaming down on her from above. Not thinking straight she thought she couldn’t let her brat sister have the last laugh so she raised herself up with her elbows and opened her big stupid mouth to say something she’d really regret in the later.

Arya felt a smile of victory on her face as she observed her handiwork, basking in the afterglow until Sansa uttered four words that awakened the old sibling rivalry in her.

“That, ugh, all you got, dearest sister?”  
_______________________________________

30 minutes later

Sansa gasped into the mattress as Arya wrecked her insides from behind, slapping the jiggling arse when she wasn’t holding on to her hips.

Sansa could only groan as yet another load was dumped in her cunt making her stomach grow even more. But at least it was probably over now, she thought and breathed a sigh of relief until a hand wound around her hair now crusty and dry with cum in a fist and she realised the monster buried in her was still as hard as when they’d first started. 

Sansa was beginning to hate herself for letting curiosity get the better of her as she steeled herself for round four.  
_______________________________________

1 hour 47 minutes later

Arya held Sansa’s hips as the redhead rode the younger woman, grinding her hips, jumping up and down and just about anything she could.

Both of them were exhausted now but the seven hells would freeze before either admitted defeat. So with determination that only a true Stark could have she slammed down on the glistening meat pile extra hard. And so Sansa’s belly grew as another load was shot up into her. 

Both glared at the other as they caught their breath until Arya’s cock twitched inside the Elder one of them, and so they continued.  
_______________________________________

2 hours later

Sansa’s nails scraped against the wooden door as the little demon in the form of her sister let loose another cum load expanding her stomach so that it closed the small distance between it and the door. 

A smack on her already red arse let her know this wasn’t the end.  
_______________________________________

9 Cum loads Later

The sun shone through the window cracks onto the sweat covered back of Arya Stark as she knelt on the floor facing Sansa Stark sitting with her feet planted on either side of Arya’s lithe frame, the bed’s legs had given out when Arya actually managed to pile drive her on it so hard that it broke.

They were both tired and sore but a winner had finally emerged after Arya just couldn’t find the energy to thrust herself into Sansa from behind and nearly fell asleep which made Sansa the winner of their unofficial game. 

So even though she now looked at least two months past the normal nine in her cum created illusion of a pregnancy she had still won, as proven by Arya sitting between her legs eating her out and cleaning up and slurping out as much of her own cum as she could, only able to stop when told to. 

As she looked into her sister’s grey eyes glaring into her own blues she just grabbed the back of her head and pushed her further into the cunt she’d earlier been pounding away at without abandon. Sansa closed her eyes and leaned back to enjoy the moment.

She cracked an eye open as her stomach rumbled from the sheer amount of cum it was holding, but also got another glance and Arya sloppily eating her own cum from Sansa’s pussy. 

Worth it, she thought, absolutely worth it.


	3. Asha/Daenerys: Oh Captain my Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags
> 
> Futanari, anal,

Asha and Daenerys stared at each other as the food on the table was left ignored. 

“And how exactly do you want me to prove my loyalty to you in some way I already haven’t, Your Grace.” The Ironborn Captain’s voice was mocking and sharp as she gave a sharp smile at the Dragon Queen.

Daenerys gave a smile of her own as she replied, “ It’s quite simple really,” she slowly stood from her seat and walked around the table and then Asha’s chair before leaning into the woman’s ear and whispering, “Take off your clothes. Captain.”

The Queen lightly but the lobe before slowly walking towards a doorway covered only in a thin silk drapery. Asha felt her pants tighten as she looked at the way the Mother of Dragon’s ass swayed in her thin dress.

Asha didn’t need anymore motivation then that and quickly made her way to follow her host, shedding her clothes as she did. When she had passed the drapery she was greeted by the sight of the naked behind of the Queen of Meereen bent over a large bed with her dress nowhere in sight. Swiftly discarding the last article of clothing her cock swayed as Asha all but ran to the middle of the room where the bed was, or more importantly where the dripping breeding hole of the last Targaryen was waiting. 

As she neared the Valyrian shoot a glance over her shoulder, giving Asha a wink before lifting herself up on to her hands and knees and crawled to the center of the bed where she laid her upper body on the soft surface but leaving her fat arse in the air, even wiggling it as Asha got on the bed.

The Greyjoy took a moment to admire the view of the wet cunt and winking pink hole above it before scooting forward on her knees to line herself up with her target, she gave sharp smack to the dragon woman’s arse and admire the way it rippled before roughly grabbing her by the hips and hilting herself with yell. 

She wasted no time as she set a brutal pace, her long, thick cock kissing the entrance to the silver-haired woman’s womb when she fully sheathed herself. She grunted as the woman’s wet inner walls clamped down on Asha’s dick, Meereen’s Queen was brought to climax with her body spasming on the bed.

The added stimulation made Asha follow her newest conquest into cumming. The rough-looking woman pulled out of the wet hole and took herself in hand, jerking herself off as she’d blasted the large, juicy ass in front of her.

Daenerys felt the Ironborn shoot her load all over her pale ass, giving even her two holes a nice covering. Both of them then sat panting on the bed before Daenerys got on her hands and knees and turned to face her partner.

Asha just watched as the last dragon crawled around to face her rigid cock covered in the woman’s own fluids. Delight filled her as the other’s intention was revealed when she greedily took her leaking cock head between her full lips and began swirling her tongue around it.

Daenerys stared into the eyes of the woman above her as she collected the fluid leaking from the tip in her mouth with her tongue. She relished the blissful expression on the Captain’s face as she pushed her head forward until the cock was pulsing against the back of her throat. 

The dark haired woman glared down when Daenerys stopped everything she was doing and simply held the cock in her mouth. Before Asha could say anything a silvery brow was raised and the pair of violet eyes issued her challenge to the Westerosi.

Asha responded by putting her course hands on the back of Daenerys’s head and slowly forcing her cock into the woman’s tight throat. Those violet eyes watered but refused to break from her stare as her face was slowly but surely stuffed with meat.

When she finally felt the woman’s chin against her balls Asha pulled herself out at the same pace she’d gone in until only her head was still surrounded by that heavenly throat, she then slowly pushed her new fuck buddy’s head onto her meat at the same time she also thrust forward, she kept repeating this action, just savouring the moment while using the other woman’s face as a toy.

During this Daenerys helped along by expertly swallowing around the fat shaft bulging her throat and enjoying the dominant nature of her partner as well as the thick, dripping cum still covering her ass. Suddenly the movement stopped while she had half the dick buried in her throat and a large bulge began to travel through it before erupting and force feeding her salty cum.

Asha slid her cock out leaving trails of white until she deposited the last few ropes directly on Daenerys’s tongue, giving her a nice taste of the spunk, and sliding out completely. Asha sat down on her heels and Daenerys just laid down where she was as both women recovered.

“You know there is still one hole left right?” Daenerys cheekily said. 

Asha snapped her eyes to the beautiful woman before shooting forward and roughly grabbing hold of one of those pale legs and spinning Daenerys around so she now laid facing away from her.

Asha then crawled over her and put herself just below that juicy ass decorated with her seed. She put her hands on both cheeks and squeezed and pulled the doughy behind of the Queen with delight and at the same time rubbing the cum all over them until they shined like two pearls.

When she felt done with that she spread the ass apart and put her weeping cock against the small pink hole between them. Thanks to their previous actions Asha felt no need to prepare her potential ally for the coming intrusion, so she put her hand on those wide hips again and sank her cock into the incredibly hot and tight hole. 

Daenerys felt like she was being split apart as her ass was invaded by that giant sea snake attached to Asha and bit down on the sheets as finally she felt the woman’s hips smack against her shiny ass. 

After this things got significantly faster as Asha slammed into the scorching insides of Daenerys with swift powerful thrusts. Her ass jiggled and wet slapping noises were produced with every impact. Soon her hole made a loud slurping noise and every time Asha pulled out followed by squelch noise when she rammed back in.

Daenerys felt the fabric her cunt rested on get wet as a mind numbing orgasm came over her. 

Asha noticed how the ass she was drilling suddenly tightened impossibly around her which proved too much as her balls tightened and she released inside the silver haired woman’s bowels, painting them white with hot cum.

When she finally pulled out she fell on her ass from exhaustion. She stared at the huge load she’d shoot leaked out of the now gaping asshole and down into a puddle under Daenerys’s cunt.

She noticed then the gentle rise and fall of Daenerys’s body after seeing her head slumped on the bed. The Mother of Dragons seemed to have passed out, she thought. A twitch from her somehow still hard cock gave her an idea

The woman surely wouldn’t mind if she dropped another load or two in her wet cunt or hot ass right, Asha thought as she pulled that jiggly ass in the air and shoved herself in that tight hole again. 

Asha supposed she’d just have to ask when she woke up.


End file.
